Historias Rikolinas de Konoha
by sakura1736
Summary: El demonio se enamoró y después de muchos problemas se casó...pero ahora años después las cosas se pondrán dificiles nuevamente en la aldea, Naruto y sus Narutadas...Boruto y su calentura y las idioteses de los demás pondrán la aldea de cabeza :v


**Historias cortas y zukulemtas :v de Konoha...**

_-Hi-Hinata…qué haces?_

_-no digas nada querido…sólo disfrútalo…_

_-pe-pero estamos en la oficina…nos van a ….hay!_

_Aquella mañana calurosa de mayo, todo en la aldea estaba tranquilo…los años habían transcurrido y la paz gobernaba desde que el séptimo Hokage había sido nombrado. Y aunque algunos años atrás ciertos incidentes perturbaron aquella preciosa paz, Naruto junto a sus amigos y por supuesto Kurama, supieron resolver los problemas._

_Pero ahora nuevas aventuras y extrañas situaciones pondrían de cabeza Konoha y a sus habitantes incluyendo a la zorruna familia formada por Kurama, Niara y Kento._

_Pero regresando a donde nos quedamos, Naruto se encontraba en su oficina revisando en su pc algunos documentos que tendría que enviar a Gaara, y sumergido en su trabajo y después de algunos días de llegar tarde a casa y dormir poco a causa de tanto que hacer, su esposa Hinata decidió darle una sorpresa llegando de improviso a su trabajo._

_TOC TOC_

_-pasen –dijo el Hokage sin mirar quien tocaba la puerta, el seguía en la computadora revisando documentos._

_-Buen día querido! –dijo Hinata con una enorme sonrisa alegrándole el día a su ajetreado esposo._

_-HINATA! Jeje me alegra verte! Pasa algo? Está todo bien? –respondió igualmente con una sonrisa._

_-hace falta que algo pase para venir a verte? Dijo riendo_

_-para nada, me alegra que estés aquí…_

_Hinata se acercó a él, deslizándose con delicadeza mientras Naruto ordenaba algunos papeles para atender a su esposa, sin saber que el "atendido" sería él, por fin se encontró frente a su esposo colocándose a un lado del gran escritorio y tan veloz como pudo se agachó y bajó el cierre de su pantalón._

_-ayayayayayyyyy…Hinataaaaa que haces?_

_-consintiendo a mi esposo –dijo metiendo la mano_

_…no hagas eso…Shikamaru está a un lado de aquí y podría….agggh!_

_-podría qué?... –dijo mirándolo con ojitos de gatita_

_-po-podría ….agggh! no-no lo sueltes…_

_-no pensaba hacerlo…._

_Mientras tanto, Bolt corría a toda velocidad saltando de techo en techo, estaba claro que su vida pendía de un hilo todo a causa de lo ocurrido momentos antes…_

_RECORDANDO_

_-entonces…lo has pensado Sarada?...que dices?_

_-mmhp! Pero Bolt, si mi padre llegara a enterarse…_

_-ENTERARME DE QUÉ?_

_-PAPA!_

_-ti-tio Sasuke…de-de nada…es qué…yo hablaba de…bueno….de lo linda que se ha puesto Sarada…si…y no es que quiera acostarme con ella ni nada de eso…es solo que….ha? por-porqué me miras asi tio Sa-Sasuke?..._

_PRESENTE :V_

_-TIO SASUKE TE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR!_

_-A MI NO ME EXPLIQUES NADA HIJO DEL DIABLO! ERES IGUAL DE PERVERTIDO QUE TU PADRE!_

_-POR FAVOR! YO-YO LA AMOOOOO!_

_-ÉSA HA SIDO UNA PÉSIMA RESPUESTA MINI IDIOTA! …CHIDORI!_

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_En la oficina del Hokage***_

_Hi-Hinataaaa…._

_mmmm?_

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –un fuerte golpe y el techo colapsó, una gran nube y escombros por todas parte._

_-NARUTO! QUÉ HA PASADO? –entró alarmado Shikamaru – he?...Hi-Hinata?...pero qué haces?_

_-Hola jeje… -la dulce esposa del Hokage sacaba la cabeza por encima del escritorio –etoooo_

_-Shikamaru no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?_

_-QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? NO VES EL DESASTRE? …_

_-TAI TAI! SASUKE IDIOTA…._

_-Boruto?... qué pasó?_

_-pa-papá?... pues es qué el idiota del tío Sasuke….ha? mamá?...qué haces?..._

_-ammm pues…?_

_-hooo no puede ser Hinata! Qué haces aquí agachada? -decía sin vergüenza el Hokage_

_-ewwwwww qué asco! Ya están viejos para eso!_

_-qué acabas de decir querido? –Hinata con una notoria venita en la cien y una perturbadora sonrisa miraba a su esposo mientras éste, caminaba despacio hacia atrás._

_-bro-broma…era, una broma….n-no me mires así Hinata…_

_El hokage dormiría lo qué le restaba de vida en el sofá si no arreglaba pronto las con su furiosa esposa, y Boruto no volvería a ver a Sarada si no convencía a Sasuke Uchiha qué era el hombre perfecto…fuerte, galante y cualquier cosa que Sasuke buscara para su hija…sin duda…él lo sería…_

_Por otras parte Inoyin luchaba….luchaba con otros jóvenes de su edad…. Eran tan guapo…que rompía la frontera, haciendo qué otros hombres se fijaran en él… el pobre muchacho ya no sabía qué hacer… y siempre era Shikadai quien lo sacaba de apuros._

_-Por millonésima vez…no soy Gay!_

_-pero Inojin, dame una oportunidad! –decía un joven chuunin_

_-o a mí! –decía otro_

_-mandalos al diablo! Soy yo quien te merece Inojin!_

_-HAAAAAAAAAAAA DEJENME EN PAZ!_

_-aggh qué molestia… cuántas veces tendré qué ayudarlo? –decía tras de un árbol Shikadai junto a Chou Chou_

_-las qué sea necesarias, es tu amigo…y si no lo ayudas…un día lo van a violar…muchas veces…muchos hombres…_

_-basta con eso no me des ésas imágenes quieres gordita?_

_-pues yo probé diciendo qué era su novia pero nadie me creyó…tal vez… -lo miraba con complicidad_

_-tal vez qué?...en-en qué piensas?_

_-tal vez…si dijeras qué eres su novio lo dejarían tranquilo… -respondió la chica sin mayor dificultad_

_-QU-QUEEEEE? ESTÁS LOCA? ESTÁ BIEN QUÉ SEA MI AMIGO…PERO DECIR QUÉ ES MI NOVIO? JAMÁS! DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!_

_-ya les dije que no me gustan! AYUDENEMEEEEE! –el joven rubio se encontraba ya arrinconado contra un árbol y con seis chicos sobre él tratando de arrancarle la ropa._

_-maldición!..._

_-hazlo Shikadai! O lo van a dejar como coladera! Ya sabes…con hoyos por todos lados…_

_-TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIERAS ÉSAS IMÁGENES!_

_-AYUDAAAAAA!_

_Y tal cual un príncipe llega a rescatar a su princesa antes de ser devorada por el dragón…Shikadai saltó detrás del árbol con una mano en la cintura y la otra apuntando hasta los agresores sexuales de su amigo._

_-DÉJENLO!_

_-heeeeeeeeeee? Y tu quién eres?_

_-déjanos estamos ocupados no ves?_

_-lárgate de aquí idiota! –decían los muchachos_

_-yo…..yo…. YO SOY LA PAREJA SENTIMENTAL DE INOJIN! Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUÉ USTEDES "ZORRAS" DESQUICIADAS ME LO QUITEN!_

_(CHOU CHOU CASI SE ATRAGANTABA CON EL DANGO QUÉ COMIA AL ESCUCHARLO :V)_

_Formó algunas sombras con las qué inmovilizó a los atacantes, y se acercó a su amigo qué se encontraba en forma fetal sobre el pasto, ya sin la camisa y con el pantalón a medio bajar, en los ojos del rubio dos enormes estrellas se formaron cuando su "pareja :v" lo cargó en brazos mientras le susurraba al oído_

_-no tienes idea de cuánto me debes por hacer esto…_

_Ambos se alejaron a pesar y llanto de los seis chicos en el parqué que no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados._

_Mientras qué a unos metros de ellos una joven e inusual pareja veía el espectáculo con gracia._

_-Lee kun… estoy segura qué se armara un escándalo cuando toda la aldea se entere –decía Himawari llevándose una mano a la boca para disimular la risa_

_-será divertido…jeje…_

_Éste es el prólogo de nuevas aventuras para la aldea oculta entre las hojas… :v_


End file.
